


lockdown

by lesliewithers2692



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliewithers2692/pseuds/lesliewithers2692
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when yuki and kyo,s fights get to out of hand to where living with them seemed to he impossible shigure comes up with a clever idea to hopefully help end their fighting and most likely get killed for later by the two of them but his idea was to lock the two up in a safe room of sorts in hope of it ending their rivalry but when he and tohru leave the house on important business a storm comes in and with a huge hole in the roof due to them fighting even up their caused the room to flood fast and no possible escape will they overcome their differences and work together or will drown</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> hey guy's its my fist story about fruits basket so i hope you enjoy this long single chapter one if you guys like I'll make a chapter story sooner or later

it started out a normal summer morning very nice and peaceful until ....

kyo- I'm gonna kill you! 

with the loud noise tohru quickly jumped up from her bed screaming 

tohru- ahhhhhh 

she looked to see yuki and kyo fighting downstairs she rubbed her eyes trying to get the sleep from them before standing up from her bed

tohru- oh not again

downstairs with shigure he was making himself and everyone else some breakfast he been taken cooking classes awhile now to help cook when tohru is working or not feeling well he sat everyone's plate of bacon , eggs sausage, cinnamon rolls and toast on the table and was putting the pan of the hot grease in the sink to run hot water in it he was walking to the sink until ....

yuki- well only if you weren't laying your stuff all over the house it might not get mistaken for garbage

kyo- you knew it was my stuff you saw me with it last night you threw it away on purpose 

the loud arguing caused him to spill the hot grease all over him 

shigure- ah hot hot hot hot 

he quickly ran to his room to change clothes a hour later....

tohru- finally after a hard days work get to relax and read a nice book

she sunk into the couch and opened a book she'd been reading the past few days she began to read in peace for a few when she heard a loud clash and saw yuki and kyo fighting yet again slamming one another into the wall 

kyo- what ya call me rat boy? i couldn't catch that with my foot in your face

he had yuki pinned but yuki grabbed his arm twisting it and flipping him over onto the table near her 

yuki- oh I'm sorry you must not of heard me with that table on your face ...but i said your a stupid cat

kyo- alright that's it 

he flipped back up to his feet and began swinging punches and kicks 

tohru- guys please no stop

kyo- I'm gonna kick your ass 

yuki- and how many times have you tried and failed

kyo- shut up

he kicked yuki into a wall and grabbed him by the shirt and began to throw a punch

tohru- no stop

she tackled him not wanting him to hurt yuki but he ended up turning into a cat 

kyo- dammit!

yuki looked down at him laughing 

yuki- now you really are a stupid cat

his hair on his back stood up 

kyo- what ya say rat boy I'll claw your eyes out 

yuki- how you can't even reach my face let along my eyes

kyo- ahhhhhh I'm gonna kill you smart ass

tohru- oh my

a few hours past by and shigure was in the bathtub enjoying a nice relaxing bath had some music playing lowly he had no idea the horror which was about to happen kyo was up on the rooftop above his head he saw yuki below him rage took over em both they rushed to one another punching like crazy the roof caved in and in came falling yuki and kyo in the tub with shigure 

yuki- nice going cat

kyo- hey don't blame this on me its your fault rat boy

shigure- uh yuki kyo your squishing me...and trying to bathe in private but if you guys are into this sorta thing always got the expression you were both straight but im afraid i can't have a part in it but you can take out the sexual tension with yourselves

kyo/yuki- say what?! 

they quickly got out the tub 

yuki- your absolutely disturbing to even think that 

he stormed out 

kyo- that's just very gross all those nasty books and porn video's have turned you into a sicko 

shigure relaxed himself by leaning back in the tub

shigure- well its just the two of you are always fighting and angry at eachother im just saying relieving the tension tween the two of you might not be such a bad idea especially in the sexual kinda way it'll be a good way to take your frustrations out without destroying my house or killing eachother that way you can both be as rough as you want

kyo growled and flushed the toilet causing the water temperature to rise making shigure jump out the tub

shigure- ow hot 

the very next day 

tohru- um I'm not so sure this is such a good idea and how come i never knew this room was here?

shigure- well its a suppose to be a storm shelter for tornado's stuff like that i had it built years before we even knew you kyo and Yuki both thought it was stupid to have it here when we never get bad weather in these parts other then snow storms and lots of rain but I'd rather be safe than sorry so i built it anyway its mostly been used for storage over the years ...and even i forgotten about it but the room is made to withstand strong winds and its impossible to break hatori made some upgrades to it made it a steel door and walls more like a panic room filled it full of can goods soda books bed bathroom even a TV in their he waa making it into a room for him when he comes to visit us every now and then but even he seemed to of forgot about it

she looked at the room that was big enough to fit at least 7 people and then some 

tohru- it's huge you guys must of took forever making it 

shigure- a good 2 and a half years but i think now would be a good time to use it

tohru- yeah but trapping yuki and kyo down here together you sure that's such a good idea

shigure- well those two want stop fighting and its getting too out of hand which even you have to agree the past few weeks they been done eachothers throats more than normal and were the ones who suffer you haven't been able to study for your tests at school and been falling asleep at work due to not getting enough sleep to them fighting ...and myself poor innocent me ive had the worse end of it got hot grease spilled all over me then got my nice bathe crashed by the two falling in with me and got the toilet flushed on me burning me yet again i have burns all over my body in places i shouldn't name 

tohru- oh my that's terrible 

shigure- that it is such a shame....but this might be the only option we have its risky i know but if there locked up they can't get away from eachother their gonna have to work things out 

tohru- but what if they kill eachother?

shigure- they wouldn't ever kill eachother just badly hurt one another 

tohru- and that's better how?

shigure - i understand your concerns I'm worried as well but we don't have a choice either they stop fighting or I'm gonna have no other choice but to send yuki back to the sohma house which we know for many reasons want be a good idea and kyo since he ain't welcome their so he'd have to go live with his master up in the mountains cuz it wouldn't be right to kick out one and keep the other so this is the only choice i have cuz even i can't deal with yuki and kyo fighting all the time especially when i can't sleep eat bathe or work without something bad coming afterwards and this house belongs to the sohma family and the rules state if you don't live in the sohma house you got to have one of their homes that's their property and bills must be paid and mailed to the head family in order for us to live in the house bills ain't cheap i have to work to get paid and at the rate I'm going I'll be lucky to get done with the last chapter by next year 

tohru- well i guess we don't have any other choice but how are we gonna get them down here to lock em in?

shigure- hmm

a hour later

kyo- dammit do you have to be everywhere I go damn rat?

yuki- I'd rather die then follow you around but in case you forgot we live together and i just so happen to have to eat just like you do idiot

kyo- what

shigure came in the room quickly

shigure- yuki kyo its tohru something awful just happened

they stopped fighting and looked at him all worried

yuki- oh no what happened to mrs Honda ?

kyo- where is she?

shigure- it was terrible i went to get some fresh air and i saw haru outside with tohru he got mad and went black haru he ended up getting that dirty look in his face and he dragged our beautiful flower off into our safe room 

kyo- why that nasty cow!

they raced down to the panic room and ran inside

Yuki- Mrs Honda ?

kyo- hey where the hell are they?

the door closed and locked behind them

yuki- hey what's the meaning of this?

kyo- open the damn door!

tohru- I'm sorry 

they looked at her

kyo- you?

Yuki- but mrs Honda why?

tohru- its the only way to teach you two a lesson i didn't want to go along with it but the fighting has to stop

yuki- let us out please mrs Honda

kyo- yeah open this damn door right now tohru I mean it!

shigure- oh dont be angry with her it was my idea she went along with it but i wouldn't have to sink so low if you guys would just get along so your both gonna stay in eachothers company until you can stop this fighting you can yell and scream and beat eachother up for as long as you want but me and tohru are stepping out the house awhile so don't be yelling for us

yuki- say what?

kyo- your leaving us in here!

shigure- don't worry theirs plenty of food , water and soda and a TV and books a bathroom even and beds so you'll be fine while we're gone i have a meeting with the family and tohru has to work so we want be back til late 

tohru- I'm really sorry about this ...oh gosh I'm 6 minutes late for work I'll see you guys later

she took off running 

shigure- take an umbrella its suppose to rain

tohru- ok thanks 

she grabbed it and took off out the door shigure walked upstairs

shigure - see you later try not to kill eachother

he left kyo and yuki stood in silence for a moment 

kyo- can't believe this crap 

yuki- yeah and its all your fault

kyo turned to glare at him

kyo- my fault hell no its not me I'm not the problem you are so dont go blame it on me

Yuki- if you wouldn't start a fight with me all the time we wouldn't be here

kyo- yeah well if it weren't for you being such a ass to begin with 

yuki- me a ass ? you cat that backwards dont you its the other way around god your hopeless

kyo- say it again

Yuki- your....hopeless

kyo- alright let's go pretty boy

they both swung for one another each of ems fist connected with the others face sending both back they continued their assault for a good few hours it began to rain heavily on the house and parts of the roof that were in need of repairs started pouring down water it didn't take long for their fights to of damaged the pipes causing a few leaks to pour out water and they both went sliding into one another and on the already water coated floor

yuki- nice going you caused me to trip over you ya stupid cat 

kyo- not my fault the pipes are busted thank you very much

they stood up seeing water pouring in from not only the holes in the roof but all the pipes that busted 

yuki- great at the fast rate its pouring in were gonna be under water within a few hours fix it

kyo- me do i look like a plumber rat boy?

yuki- well do something !

kyo started ramming the door as hard as he could and due to that he caused it to flood more

Yuki- nice plan hope your others are just as brilliant as that one was

kyo- least I'm trying and not standing on my ass

yuki- well obviously we're not getting out through the door perhaps maybe the window over there 

kyo- yeah yeah fine let's go

but the cord to the tv began to get wet since it was plugged into the outlet 

kyo- ah crap 

they quickly jumped on the bed that wasn't soaked they watched the water spark 

kyo- oh shit what do we do!

yuki- i dont know the answer to everything ya know 

kyo- well ya better think of something to do fast i dont like water enough as it is let along electrified water

yuki- i dont like electrified water either dumb cat and I'm trying to think of a way to get us out of here 

kyo- think faster its getting deeper 

yuki stood there trying to think of a plan of escape when he looked up above him a vent big enough for them to get through he opened it up he climbed up in it the water rose more kyo got into the vent as well and they both climbed through the vent

kyo- hate to say it but that was actually smart 

Yuki- duh

kyo- hey i was trying to pay you a compliment ain't gotta be cocky

yuki- we just keep going further until we get another vent 

kyo- just dont fart okay right behind ya better know it 

yuki- I'm a gentleman i would never sink so low as in to doing something so stupid as that

...at this point tohru and shigure came home

tohru- it was really nice for my work to let me leave a few hours earlier cuz of the storm and it was nice for the sohma family's driver to give you a ride back home and nice enough to pick me up

shigure- that it was i can't believe it poured like it did 

tohru- i wonder if...

yuki- stop pushing me !

kyo- hard not to when your not moving and get your ass out my face rat boy 

Yuki- I'm stuck i can't help it 

tohru and shigure looked above them to see parts of the ceiling crumble she quickly moved out the way

tohru- shigure move!

it caved in 

shigure- mommy

they fell ontop of him

tohru- oh gosh you guys okay what were you doing in the vents 

shigure- why me?

yuki and kyo were ontop of shigure Yuki looked at kyo and began laughing

kyo- what the hells so funny

yuki- you have ceiling in your hair

kyo- so do you 

they both actually laughed together the very first time and the panic room was a goner it suffered much damage but nothing they couldn't fix but as for Yuki and kyo well....

yuki- out of my way 

kyo- hey i was Here first thank you

....something's never change


	2. lockdown

it started out a normal Summer day


End file.
